


Normie Tactics

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral Character, Levi won't admit it but he really likes you, M/M, you employ your normie tactics, you succeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Game nights were one of the best ways you could spend some down time with the third born of the famed demon rbothers. Although you weren’t too well versed in some of the games that Levi had, you still wanted to spend some time with him. Out of all his siblings, he was far more introverted and isolated—the sole exception to that aloofness could easily be identified as one Lucifer.Regardless, that didn’t stop you from barging into his room and demanding that you spend some time with him.Of course, that didn’t stop him from grumbling about your supposed ‘normie tactics’, but you knew the truth.You knew that he looked forward to your visits.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan )Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character
Kudos: 73





	Normie Tactics

Game nights were one of the best ways you could spend some down time with the third born of the famed demon rbothers. Although you weren’t too well versed in some of the games that Levi had, you still wanted to spend some time with him. Out of all his siblings, he was far more introverted and isolated—the sole exception to that aloofness could easily be identified as one Lucifer. 

Regardless, that didn’t stop you from barging into his room and demanding that you spend some time with him.

Of course, that didn’t stop him from grumbling about your supposed ‘normie tactics’, but you knew the truth.

You knew that he looked forward to your visits.

So, it was after losing a couple rounds of racing games (more than a couple… take a few dozen rounds), you thought about giving it up for the night. School was still in session and you were loath to give Lucifer the satisfaction of delivering one of his infamous three hour lectures just because you happened to be late to class. However, when you began stretching and mumbling about going back to your room for some well deserved rest, the third eldest brother looked like he swallowed a lemon.

Normally, you would have laughed or cooed at such a pout on his face, but he then paired it with his usual comment about ‘being a yucky otaku and why would you even hang out with him in the first place?’ It was the same spiel that he would spew from time to time, but it still pained you to even hear such things about himself. He probably didn’t realize it, but those self deprecating comments were hurtful—not only to you, but to himself as well. Turning back to his game, he began to mash buttons on his controller, his fingers not as precise or as masterful as before.

You sighed.

He was definitely taking out his little temper tantrum by playing a game.

“Come on, Levi,” you gently admonish. 

You sat next close to him, your bodies nearly brushing against each other. It was a small action, but one that rewarded you with great consequences. After spending so much time with this particular demon, you knew that while his eyes looked like they were focused on the screen, he was paying particularly close attention to you. 

You smiled.

He was paying attention, which meant that he was more susceptible to what you were about to say. 

“You’re my best friend here! You’re the Lord of Shadows to my Henry! No one else can claim that.”

You saw Levi’s orange eyes glance quickly at you before refocusing on the game. Perhaps you were imagining it, but you could see just a faint glimmer of happiness along with possessiveness in his gaze. Smiling, you leaned in closer to your friend, your head basically resting against his shoulder causing him to stiffen further, the sound of his startled button mashing even more discordant and frenzied to your ears. 

“So please,” you whispered as you snaked your arms around his waist and squeezed. “Please, don’t say such terrible things about yourself, okay? We all love you just the way you are, Levi.” 

He hummed low under his breath, the low rumble in his chest jostling you a bit. 

It was a slow process loosening him up and accepting the fact that he was just as worthy of love as his brothers…

So…

You had only one ace up your sleeve and you hoped that he would hopefully see the light. 

And so, when you heard the music of the game pick up in what you supposed was the final lap of the race, you leaned up, smiled at his unsuspecting features and—

“No fair!”

You giggled despite yourself as you pressed your lips, soft and insistent, against the soft skin of his cheek. 

“Such a sore loser,” you murmur. “But you get what I’m saying, right?”

Levi huffed and crossed his arms like an unruly child.

You raised a brow, seriousness sobering your once mirthful features.

“Levi,” you asked in warning.

“Fine, fine.” He rolled his eyes before allowing a small, relieved smile to light up his face. “I promise I won’t be so negative next time.”

“Good.” 

You stood up from your seat and stretched, fully set on leaving. However, before you could leave, you felt one of his hands grasp his wrist. Already somewhat used to his possessive tendencies, you glanced down to see him looking askance, a blush on his face as he mumbled something under his breath. 

“What was that?” You couldn’t help but ask.

“Can you do that again? That… that normie tactic of yours?”

“You want another pep talk about self confidence and love?”

“No!” His grasp on your wrist tightened just a bit. “No, I… I want another…” 

He glanced up at you, but you refused to answer. You knew what he wanted, but you wanted to hear it plain from his lips. 

Finally, when it seemed that the rest of the night would be spent on this stalemate, he sighed and plainly stated, “A kiss. Another kiss, please.”

“Gladly.”

Lips met skin and you were instantly gratified to note the bright red flush on his face. 

“And here I thought you didn’t like normie tactics,” you couldn’t help but tease. 

“S-shut up!”


End file.
